


Just Outlast This Moment

by EmrysBeard



Series: Outlasting [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Paranormal, Phan Comfort, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmrysBeard/pseuds/EmrysBeard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Don't Outlast Me</p><p>Now that Dan is free of the asylum, his hope is to find and help his new friend Phil. Things become complicated, however, when Phil disappears and people begin to think Dan is as crazy as people once thought Phil was. Dan begins to learn that not all is as it seems, and people who he thought he could trust might have ulterior motives...<br/>Worse yet, Phil seems to be changing. Although he escaped the asylum, some part of the shadows inside might have come with him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so if you haven't read Don't Outlast Me, go do that right now or this will make absolutely no sense to you. To those of you who have read Don't Outlast Me, welcome back for the sequel and likely final story.
> 
> If you saw the warning... Yeah, there is going to be a major character death at the very end of this fic. Sorry, but I talked with a good friend of mine and saw that having a major character death fits in quite well. Despite that, there will be a happy-ish ending for one of the characters and a definite closing. The character death/depression is planned for the very end of the story, so you can read up to that chapter and at that point I can add a quick summery in the notes of what occurred so you can read the ending without reading the character death, if that's what you want. The reason I would do that is because the character death will be suicidal and I don't want anyone being triggered or anything like that, so I'll keep those thoughts localized to a single chapter if I can, so it's easy to skip over that part and then read the end, if that's what you need :)
> 
> So, in answer to all of your questions of what was going on in Don't Outlast me, here's the sequel. Enjoy!

“You’ve done wonderfully. Thank you, I’ll take it from here.”

“You… You’ll take care of him? Keep him safe from James?”

“Of course. That was our agreement, was it not?”

“I… Yeah, it’s just… Well… I heard something and I… Well… You don’t think we could postpone this, do you?”

“Heard what?”

“It’s nothing, I just… I’m not sure I want to do this.”

“Taylor, you are doing the right thing. Where is he?”

“But… I heard… I want to check if someone who I thought had left actually didn’t.”

“What’s that mean? Who?”

“Nobody! Just… A friend of Phil.”

“He has no friends beside you and that boy on the cameras, Dan I believe, and we can send someone out to assist him. Dan… Wait… You couldn’t be referring to Daniel. Of course not. He’s dead, you and I both know that.”

“Of course he’s dead! It’s just… Can we wait a day or two, please? This… I just want to wait a day or two.”

“I’m afraid not. After what he has been through, he will need a lot of counseling and significant therapy, beyond what you can give him. I need you to bring him in now. It will be alright. Okay? Trust me. I’ve put myself in enough danger communicating with you and making this plan as it is. I”m not reconsidering now.”

“Alright… He’s in the car. I’ll be in touch, and I’ll want to visit.”

“We’ll see.”

“No, I’m going to visit. There’s no ‘we’ll see’ about it, I’ll be coming at least every other day, and definitely tomorrow.”

“Huh, well then I guess I’ll see you tomorrow. Now bring him in.”

“By the way… I need to warn you. Something may be wrong with him.”

“I’m sure there’s a lot wrong with him at this point, but what are you referring to?”

“I don’t know, he just seems… Off. And his eyes… They change color.”

“Oh, funny, bring him in.”

“No, I’m serious. Be careful. You remember the account from the 1940s? Remember what happened to that nurse who was working with the man?”

“She went crazy. Maybe it was catching.”

“No, you and I both know there's a missing piece to this puzzle, and whatever happened to her, I'm afraid it's happening to Phil.”

“Nothing happened to her, she lost her mind. Now bring him in.”

“She got…. Taken over or something. The account says she changed-”

“Because she went crazy. The shadows that Phil can apparently see are not living, moving creatures that can do something as Hollywood as possession.”

“We don't know that. We don't know anything!”

“I have been studying it. I know more than you realise, but that's my information, not yours. All you need to know is that the shadows appear to be static. They are not dangerous. They are simply viewpoints into things average people don't know about yet. Science will solve this problem, but in the meantime Phil is fine. He cannot be harmed by the shadows.”

“Be careful. You have no idea how strange he’s been acting. I know Phil, I raised that kid, and the boy in the car is not acting like him.”

“He could have changed.”

“Phil’s eyes were blue, sea blue, not navy.”

“Bring him in now.”

“Fine, just be careful.”

“I will be. I'll see you tomorrow then.”

“Yeah… Tomorrow. Bye, Lilia.”

DPDP

Where before things had been clear and easy, shadows now lurked leaving Dan jumping at almost any movement, his heart banging in his chest. They were on the streets, in the stores, there was even one sitting in the cabbie’s seat, and though he tried to warn the old man, he only received a strange look for his trouble.

Dan didn't know where he was headed exactly, but he knew he had to get to Oxford. He texted his mum saying he’d be home late and then handed over half the cash he’d borrowed-taken- from his brother, leaving the other half for the ride home.

He’d been to Oxford once or twice before to visit a museum with his family, but he felt a bit intimidated by the town now. He told the cabbie to drop him off in front of the directory center and the dashed inside, asking the lady at the desk if she knew of Taylor Nicolson, and if she didn't, if he could borrow a phone or address book. A few minutes later, Dan had a phone book sitting in front of him, and it didn't take long for Dan to find Nicholson, Taylor.

Pulling out his cell phone, Dan punched in Taylor’s number and then waited until Taylor answered on the third ring.

“Hello? This is Taylor Nicholson, who is calling?” Taylor spoke cheerfully, his voice businesslike and different than it had sounded earlier. Dan know he really should have planned this out better, but he cleared his throat and called on Drama class, pulling out the accent he’d used when he’d played Eliza Doolittle’s father last year.

“‘Ello,” Dan tried his hardest to sound Cockney, though in reality his accent just sounded strange and garbled. “I want to, uh, make an appointment f’tomorrow. My, uh, school counsellor said I need to see a psychologist and recommended me to you.”

It was a long shot, however after a moment Taylor, miraculously, agreed saying he had a spot open at 3pm. 

“Lovely,” Dan declared, wracking his brain for how to phrase the next sentence. “I lost me slip o’paper so could you remind me of the address?”

There was another moment of hesitation, and for a moment Dan thought that Taylor wasn't going to give it, however quite suddenly Taylor rattled off an address before saying a quick goodbye and hanging up, and Dan beamed. Now he had an address to find Taylor, he was much closer to finding Phil. 

He was about to leave the building, beaming at his success, when someone caught his arm, and he froze.

“You have a whole lot of explaining to do, young man,” a deep voice snapped, and Dan realised within moments that it was his father. 

“Dad… How'd you find me?” Dan paled, to which his father simply scowled. 

“Your phone has a GPS when it's on, in case you forgot. Better question, what in the world were you thinking running away to Oxford! Never mind, don't tell me, just get in the car. Your mother was panicking. I don't know what happened over your camping weekend but you are not allowed to run off whenever you feel like it with no warning to us whatsoever, no matter if you're 18 or 28.”

“But I had to find Phil!” Dan cried, trying to pull away as his father slammed the door shut and started the car. “He’s in trouble!”

“Who's Phil?” Dan’s father snapped. “Why is he in trouble?”

“I think the scientists have him because he can see the shadows too! They think he’s crazy because he sees the shadows, and they might hurt him! I just want to make sure he’s okay… Dad watch out! You almost hit one.”

“Hit one what…” Dan’s father asked slowly.

“A shadow! It was right there! I know you can't see it, but don't hit it! You know Phil, from the asylum, he can see them so the scientists might do some creepy tests on him, and I don't want that to happen, since he’s not crazy and I can see them too! Ever since I left the asylum I could see the shadows,” Dan rambled, leaving his father’s heart beating as he glanced frequently back at his son. By the time he arrived home, a sweat had broken out on his forehead. He commanded Dan to go to his room, before pulling his wife aside and speaking in a hushed tone.

“Lookup psychologists, or psychiatrists, or something. Dan must've seen something or been hit on the head… I don't know, but something is really wrong with him,” Dan’s father muttered. “Our son is in serious need of help. He didn't even see anything wrong with running away to Oxford. Don't let him out of the house until we find someone who can help him. He seems to be delusional, we can't let him out of our sight.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the comments on the first chapter :) They're much appreciated.  
> This took me a while to get out cause even though I have a planned ending I had a bit of writers block figuring out where this chapter should go, but here it is.  
> Enjoy!

“Philip… Oh, it’s been so long… You have grown up.”

Phil blinked nervously at Taylor before turning his gaze to the dark haired woman in front of him, and he then smiled shyly.

“Do I know you?” He asked slowly, to which the doctor laughed softly as she smiled.

“It's me, Doctor Lilia, don't you remember?”

Lilia watched as Phil’s expression suddenly became one of understanding, and his jaw dropped before skittered backwards slightly toward Taylor.

“It's alright, she's a friend,” Taylor told him, chuckling. “Go on, Phil, say hello.”

“Hi,” Phil swallowed. “I remember you now… You came back for me too? Why? I thought you went away…”

“Phil, Mt Massive closed and we couldn't take you out, but now Taylor has gotten you so it's alright. Look at me, Philip. You're safe here.”

“You're going to be staying with Lilia for a little while,” Taylor spoke up softly as Phil turned to him in shock. “I can't well take care of you right now, but Lilia will keep you safe. She’s nice, okay? I'll come by to visit you tomorrow.”

“You're leaving me?” Phil murmured, his eyes wide and frightened, however Taylor was quick to chuckle out a no and shake his head.

“Just for the night, I'll be by tomorrow morning, promise Phil,” Taylor smiled gently, hugging the young man quickly before stepping away. “Take care, okay? I'll be here tomorrow. Lilia will make sure you're safe, promise.”

“But it'll be night time and the bad ones will come out!” Phil pointed out quickly, however Lilia was quick to shake her head as she lead him down the hall and into a comfortably furnished little bedroom.

“No one can get you in here,” she promised. “I'll bring you dinner and then we’re just going to talk for a while, okay? We’re just going to talk about the last few years.”

Phil blinked at her, biting his lip, however after an encouraging nod from Taylor he slipped into the room and began to explore nervously.

“You’ll take good care of him, make sure they can't get to him?” Taylor asked, and Lilia was quick to nod.

“They can't do anything to him, I promise. I've split from them after I heard more about their newest plans. I wouldn't let them get their hands on him. Besides, I’d much rather publish my own findings than let them take charge. This whole thing was Daniel’s and mine anyway. James ended up just being a cog in the machine.”

“I… Just make sure he’s safe,” Taylor pleaded again, to which Lilia nodded before ushering him out. She was quick to heat up some leftover shepherd's pie which she dumped on a plate and then hurried into Phil’s room and plopping it in front of him.

“Dinner,” she smiled before snatching her laptop and sitting in a chair next to the bed where he was perched, happily digging into the food.

“Phil,” she spoke up after a moment. “What happened while you were in the asylum. Do you still see the shadows?”

Phil looked up suddenly, staring at her with seemingly darker eyes, and she blinked in shock, shaking her head and looking again. The second time, his previously almost intimidating expression appeared to be replaced with confusion, and his eyes no longer held whatever quality she thought she’d just seen.

“I'm sorry, could you repeat the question? I don't think I heard you,” Phil told her, which she did, and he was quick to nod.

“Yeah course, I always see them,” Phil murmured. “They're all around us.”

“Tell me, are there any in this room?”

“No, but there's one in the room I first came in,” Phil told her softly, and her eyes lit up and she quickly typed something.

“Excellent, excellent,” she murmured. “But are you sure there isn't one in here? Phil, what is it?”

“Doesn't matter,” Phil suddenly snapped, and Lilia sat back in shock, before Phil suddenly shivered and blinked, timidly asking her to again repeat the question.

“Actually, I think that will be all for the night, enjoy your dinner,” Lilia murmured before hurrying from the room. She clicked on her computer again, checking the software she’d been working on for years now, and she felt a shiver travel up her spine. The one in the living room had always shown up, but tonight it had registered one in Phil’s room which had never been there before and which Phil didn't claim to see.

Lilia hesitated before snapping her laptop shut and locking Phil’s door, tucking the key safely into her pocket.

DPDP

“Dan, honey, can you come out? We have a nice man here to see you.”

Dan curled in on himself, wishing he could disappear rather than go downstairs and see the ‘nice man’ who he knew was some kind of psychologist that his parents had called. He wasn’t crazy, he knew it, he and Phil had seen the same thing, they both saw the shadows. Dan wasn’t crazy, and suddenly he began have a realization about Phil. Phil wasn’t crazy, and yet everyone assumed he was lying. It hurt somewhere inside to be told that you’re lying when you’re not. It made your stomach upset and it made you want to shout at people and make them understand.

“Dan, come down here,” that was his father, and Dan groaned before pulling himself out of bed and stomping down the stairs.

“Yeah?” He glared at his father and then the man who was standing in his living room. “What is it? Oh… What?!”

Dan stepped backwards slowly when he realized who it was, however Dan’s mum simply smiled.

“Dan, this is Doctor Daniel, he's a nice brain doctor who's going to talk to you for a little while,” Dan’s mother hummed gently, however Dan’s face grew blocked off as his mum sat him down on the couch next to the doctor who flipped open a notepad.

“Your parents said you saw shadows?” Doctor Daniel glanced up at him as he wrote something. “Is that true, Dan?”

“What’re you doing here?” Dan spat, leaning away angrily. “What’s going on? Mum? Dad, how’d you find him? What are you doing here?”

“Dan,” Dr Daniel spoke slowly. “Calm down, I know you’re afraid, but trust me. Alright, just trust me and I’ll help you. You can trust me. I’m going to take you somewhere safe...”

“Uh, no not really!” Dan suddenly lept to his feet, his parents backing up nervously. “Phil has disappeared, and you weren’t there to help! Or maybe you’re the one who made him disappear. How can I trust you? I can see shadows. They’re real! You can't think I'm insane! You’re going to take me to an insane asylum. I'm not insane, the shadows are really there! There's one right there, in that corner! It's a man, he’s old, he… He’s going to have a heart attack! Don't you see? This is important! Phil could see them too and they locked him up forever. You can't get better when it's the truth. This isn't a lie, this is reality! Can't you see reality?

“Dan, sit down…” Dan’s mother frowned, glancing into the dark corner nervously. “Doctor Daniel is just going to talk to you for a little while there…”

“No, I'm not going to sit down!” Dan cried, backing up against the wall. “He's going to take me away, just like Phil. You all think I'm crazy, but I'm not! Why doesn't anyone believe me?”

“Do I have your permission to give him a sedative?” Dr Daniel murmured to Dan’s parents, and his father nodded after a moment as his mother crept closer.

“Dan… I'm not sure you're crazy, you might just be confused….” She murmured, almost stepping forward before he shouted again.

“I'm not confused, you are, you all are!” Dan’s eyes were wide and focused on his now frightened mother, however he gasped when he felt a sharp pain in his neck, and he moaned softly as his knees suddenly felt like jelly.

“It's alright Dan,” Dr Daniel murmured, slinging an arm around the now confused boy’s shoulder as he began to help him walk to the car. He strapped him in the backseat before turning to Dan’s father and mother who had nervously followed Dan out. Dr Daniel sighed softly before shaking their hands and spoke gently. “You know where to find me, you can come in any time, just call. Hopefully he should be well in a matter of weeks. I'm sure something just got to him while he was missing. Hopefully he’ll be better soon.”

“We’ll be by tomorrow or the next day,” Dan’s father spoke sternly. “May we bring his brother?”

“Whatever you think best,” was Dr Daniel’s answer. “Now I’d better get him going. He’ll need to get to the hospital soon, he’ll likely pass out due to the sedative.”

“Take care, Dan,” his mother called gently, and her son blinked helplessly at her before Dr Daniel started the engine and they drove away, Dan’s eyelids growing heavy before he succumbed to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what you think? Please comment and give this a kudos!  
> Thanks all :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again :) Thank you all again for all of your comments. They really inspire me to think about the next chapter and in general.  
> I hope you like this chapter too!

“Dan… Dan, wake up kid. You with me, Dan?”

Dan moaned, shifting in his bed, pulling the cover closer and muttering something about his dad leaving him alone because he was simply too tired to get up. However as light continued to pour down on his closed eyes, he forced himself into wakefulness, before he froze, and then scrambled backwards.

“Where am I?” Dan cried, however gentle hands tried to convince him to calm down, and he was left panting and glaring at the man sitting in a chair beside the bed.

“Dan, it’s okay, I promise. You’re safe, it’s okay.”

Dan gazed at the man, Dr Daniel, before shaking his head and demanding, “Where am I?”

“You’re… You’re at my office, and my current home,” Dr Daniel ran a hand through his hair, before offering Dan a glass of water, which the younger man refused adamantly.

“Your office?” Dan asked sharply. “You’re living at your office? I thought you were taking me to the hospital?” 

“Look, I had to get you away from your parents before they really did call Mt Massive. I’m not aligned with them, they think I’m dead. I gave your parents this address and low key lead them to believe that this is an offshoot of Mt Massive. It used to be, after all. I’m just lucky Taylor kept the office all these years. I left it with him in my will, but I’m surprised he didn’t sell it.”

“Taylor… Wait, you died in a car accident yet here you are. And you were in a cabin…. Does Taylor not know you’re here, apparently in his office? What’s going on?” 

“I know how confused you must be, but I’m not the bad guy,” Dr Daniel told Dan softly, shaking his head. “You’ve been fed so many half truths that I hardly know where to start, but basically let’s start at the beginning. I’m not the bad guy here. Me, and hopefully still Taylor, and Phil, are the only ones you can trust, alright? Dr Daniel did die in a car crash, because see, that was never my real name. The persona of Dr Daniel Jacobson was in a car that had it’s engine catch fire and blow up. My real name, all along, has been Eoin Jacobson. I changed my name to Daniel some, I don’t know, fifteen years ago? Something along those lines. Dr Daniel Jacobson died, because he never truly existed. I am him, but that name was something I created.”

“So, basically, you have some multiple personality disorder and you’re not yourself,” Dan stated skeptically.

“Dan, listen to me, everything I’m about to tell you is very important. Okay?” Dr Daniel (Eoin?) sighed, and Dan watched him carefully. “My name, actually, is Doctor Eoin Jacobson. I graduated from Oxford many years ago with a degree in primary care psychiatry and neuroscience. I got a job at Mount Massive Asylum, and then began working on a project that would dictate the rest of my life; the study of shadow people, a phenomenon that dates back for centuries. See, I was drawn to this project at a strong internal level. I had wanted to research this since I was a child. Do you know why, Dan? Because I can see them. Like you, like Phil, I too can see shadows. I learned quickly to keep quiet about it, but I wanted to know more. Simply seeing them doesn’t mean you understand, so it was my plan to gather a small group of experimental research scientists and study this from a purely scientific perspective.”

“You can see them?” Dan asked slowly, watching as Eoin (Dr Daniel?) gave a slow nod.

“I am not lying to you,” Eoin swore softly. “I can. There are none in this room, but I can see them. Most people would call us crazy, but you and I both know that we’re not crazy, nor is Phil. I didn’t know how to convince people into this project without ending up as an inmate in Massive, but I was so thankful to run into Dr Lilia. She’s a genius with technology, and she was convinced that she would be able to create a program that could detect these beings through software. We then brought in a man named Dr James. He was a psychologist, excellent at figuring out people and studying people’s minds and behaviors in effect with society. We were a team, we worked well together, and we were ready for an in depth study. I obviously couldn’t tell James or Lilia that I could see the shadows, however I could use the shadows to my advantage. I observed all of them in that asylum, believe me there’s many in there, and I found that quite a few of them connected together. See there was a network of sorts. There were four shadows that knew about each other. Each one of these four would mention the other three, and I began to see a story forming. Do you know who these four shadows were?”

Dan shook his head, watching Eoin bite his lip, before he continued.

“James, Phil, someone named Daniel Taylor, and yourself, Dan Howell,” Eoin murmured, leaving Dan looking confused. 

“James had a shadow too?” Dan asked. “And wait… Taylor’s first name is Daniel?”

 

“Yes, to both. Two Daniels, Dan. Two Daniels connected to James and Phil. Have you seen Phil’s shadow in the basement? I studied it.”

“I kinda saw it… I mean, briefly. It seemed upset?”

“It didn’t talk like other shadows. I could hardly get anything out of it, because instead of explaining through whispers, it would scream out short phrases. I placed my office down there to try to understand, but I hardly learned anything about Phil’s shadow. I figured it didn’t matter, however when a little boy with concerned parents showed up with a child named Phil who could see shadows, pieces started falling into place for me. Phil used to talk to your shadow, Dan, and to Taylor’s, and then when I listened to James’ again, and studied Phil’s in the basement a bit more, I realized a horrible truth. I saw the future before it happened, due to these shadows, and I cared about that little boy. Phil was such a sweet kid. He was creepy and strange, no lie, but sweet all the same, and from what I could tell, he was going to get shut in the asylum. I didn’t know how exactly, but I could see that James was going to be directly involved with it, and I began to work to get James off the project, however he was too invested at that point. He refused to switch interests, so I developed a plan to get Phil out of there. If not, I had a feeling that he’d end up as that lonely, frightened shadow in the basement.

“By listening to the shadows, I figured out that you and Daniel Taylor would both be involved in Phil’s life, and I had hopes that perhaps one of you could save Phil if he did get trapped in there, or perhaps I could, so I changed my name to Daniel and then used a technique I had developed to convince Phil that someone named Daniel would get him out, and to only leave if someone named Daniel told him too. Just as bad as him being stuck in there would be if another scientist tried to take him out and experiment on him, or worse yet he just wander out into the woods and starve or something.”

“You figured out, by talking to shadows, my shadow, that someday in the future I might be able to save Phil?” Dan asked slowly, and Eoin nodded slowly.

“These shadow’s predictions are powerful things. That… Caused a lot of problems, actually, the power these shadow’s predictions have, but more on that later. So, basically, I changed my name to Daniel and convinced Phil to trust people named Daniel for his own safety so he’d never become that lonely shadow in the basement. Not long after that, Taylor showed up and then Taylor’s shadow disappeared. James had the idea to tell Taylor to lie to Phil and claim he could see shadows, and whether or not he really could, I don’t honestly know. He was a very good actor, that I know for certain. He was a good kid, and I decided to trust and align with him. It was very soon after that that Phil found James’ shadow, and that's when everything I had feared began to come true.

“I don't know for sure what Phil told James, but it was after one of their sessions together that James spoke with the director, and then plans for the closure of the asylum were underway, and Phil was being left there for studying. I knew, right then, that all I had feared was in fact true, and I told was so glad when Taylor came to me, and I was allowed to leave him there to help poor Phil. I had hoped that Taylor would say his name was Daniel at some point, however he always went by his middle name, perhaps because his first name was the same as his father, who died, and it made him sad to go by it. You were my safety net, Dan, and as it turned out, you came in quite handy at saving Phil.”

“Why didn't you just go back and save him?” Dan demanded, and suddenly Eoin grew stiff, nodding slowly.

“This is where it becomes complicated,” Eoin sighed. “For various reasons, my hands were tied with the other scientists. James had the authorities convinced that Phil could not be released, for some reason, and I, as Doctor Daniel, could not release Phil without legal action becoming involved. Additionally, if I released him, Lilia would be a suspect as she and James had been arguing a lot about whether or not Phil should stay there. However… Honestly faking my death was not my idea. Now you're going to think I'm seriously crazy, but just listen to me. It wasn't my idea, it was a shadow’s. Listen to me Dan, this is important!

“Part of the study was if shadows were ghosts and we figured that no, they're not. The shadows seem to be energy of people in certain spots when something life changing happens. However, an account from the 1940s hinted that a nurse had been, in fact, possessed by a shadow. Lilia, ever the scientist, didn't believe that possible. James… Well frankly I think he was terrified by the idea. I didn't know what to think, until after the asylum closed and I began to feel off, different, as if I was making choices that weren't my own. I figured it out too late, after I'd faked my death which frankly is a choice I don't think I'd ever have made. I didn't know what was happening to me, so that's when I moved into that little cabin and secluded myself there. Honestly, the next few years show up as flashes in my memory. It's as if one moment I knew perfectly well what was going on and the next I had no idea. This went on until you showed up with Phil, and then miraculously after you left, I was fine.”

“Are you saying…”

“Dan, whatever happened with me, whatever was wrong with me, I think it went with Phil,” Eoin murmured. Dan blinked at him slowly, trying to understand everything he’d just been told, before he sat backward and shook his head.

“Why tell me all this? How do I know you're not lying?” Dan demanded. “Why should I trust you?”

“Granted, I know you have no real reason to,” Eoin gave a deep sigh. “But I'm telling you because I know you from your shadow, and because you clearly want to help Phil, and because you don't know how to deal with suddenly seeing shadows. I don't want you to get locked up like Phil did, so I’m going to help you. Don't run around telling people you're seeing them, or you will be locked up, understand? Now, I want to help Phil, and I'm sure you do too, so we’re going to wait here for Taylor.”

“So wait… He doesn't know you're alive?” Dan asked slowly, watching as Eoin gave a slight, sad chuckle.

“Nope, no idea… Have some water ready in case he faints, eh Dan?” Eoin gave Dan a warm smile, which Dan returned nervously.

“Phil… Do you know where he is?” Dan asked, and Eoin gave a shake of the head.

“Nope, but I'm hoping Taylor can tell us. I hear he has an appointment today,” Eoin grinned, and indeed Dan heard footsteps in the outer hall of the office, and then a soft humming was floating into the room. A clatter was evident when the person outside realized the light in the room were on, and then he rushed in, before freezing. He looked at Dan, then Eoin, then Dan, and then Eoin again, and then the clipboard in his hands clattered to the ground.

“Hello Taylor,” Eoin murmured, biting his lip as Taylor stared at him, took two steps forward, and then indeed crumpled to the floor in a faint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it? Whacha think about Dr Daniel, I mean Eoin's, story? Please let me know what you think in a comment!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter is pretty wordy with Eoin and Taylor, but the next chapter will be back to Dan and Phil moments :)

“Is he okay?”

Dan watched as Eoin held a cup of water to Taylor’s lips. The man as his eyelids fluttered open completely, and he blinked at the doctor in shock.

“D-Daniel?” Taylor murmured, his face still pale, before his gaze traveled to Dan and then back again. “You… You're dead…”

“Not quite,” Eoin chuckled nervously, setting the water down and sitting back, studying Taylor. “You kept my office just the same… Bit old fashioned now, isn't it?”

“I… I couldn't change it,” Taylor swallowed hard. “But I don't understand. Why's Dan here? Daniel, how? Where'd you go? You… You left me…

“Taylor, I know how you must be feeling right now but-”

“No, you have no idea! I trusted you! I trusted you with my life and Phil’s life and when you died exactly like my parents…. Well I forgave you, obviously, but now I find out it was all a big lie? And now you're dragging Dan into this? What did he ever do to you?” Taylor stumbled to his feet, tears swimming in his eyes, and Eoin swallowed hard before raising his hands in a gesture of peace.

“Just hear me out,” Eoin murmured gently. “Taylor, please, just listen to me. I care about Phil too. I care about all of the people whose shadows are around and who are misunderstood in this world. I understand you, Taylor, and I'm honestly so sorry this is how it worked out, but I'm back now. I'm back to save Phil, okay?”

“Where were you?” Taylor spat. “Tell me the truth.”

“Taylor, I don't know how to say this so that you'll believe me, but please hear me out. Remember the 1940s story with the nurse? Yes well I… I believe it was true. I was going to come after you, honestly I was, however something happened not long after I left the asylum. It was like I wasn't myself. Patches are missing from my memory altogether, and yet after Phil came to my cabin in the woods, I was suddenly jolted into normalcy. I know it sounds fantastic but…”

“I believe you. Oh no…. I… I believe you,” Taylor muttered, his face pale, and Eoin tilted his head at Taylor’s worried face. “It's Phil. He… He's not himself. I've been thinking about that report ever since I came in contact with him again. I… I believe you.”

“So my fear is true? We have to get to him, find a cure so what happened to the nurse doesn't happen to Phil. Also, Taylor, call me Eoin, alright?”

“You're middle name? Why?” Taylor asked, to which Eoin simply shrugged.

“Long story, just please call me Eoin.”

“Alright… So why is Dan here?” Taylor demanded, and Dan shifted as the attention was once again on him. “I tried my hardest to get him out of this, why're you dragging him back in?”

“Because he's seen enough that there's no going back. His parents called for help and we’re lucky I'm the one they contacted. He has seen shadows, Taylor, he doesn't know how to deal with that. He was about two seconds from becoming Massive’s next science experiment. Where is Phil, by the way. I assume you've kept him under your wing.”

“Uh,” Taylor bit his lip. “So about that… I thought you were dead.”

“Yes?” Eoin growled softly. “What's that have to do with anything?”

“Well I wasn't sure how to keep him safe, so I, just maybe, handed him over to Lilia…” Taylor stared at the ground as Eoin’s face turned red. 

“Lilia? That could put him in all kinds of danger! Are you sure that was the right choice?”

“I… I don't know. I thought so, since you always said she could sort of be trusted, and she broke off from Mount Massive, but she's acting like he's still just science, not a person… But I don't think she’d ever hurt him,” Taylor trailed off.

“No, she wouldn't hurt him, but she won't help either,” Eoin sighed. “He's basically a lab rat to her, well more than that because I know she would never put him in danger, but she wants to see the shadow’s effects, not cure him or counsel him or anything. And if the shadow is taking control of him…”

“She won't be prepared to deal with it,” Taylor bit his lip.

“Wait,” Dan interrupted suddenly. “So where is Phil exactly? And what's going on? I'm confused.”

“Lillia is the other doctor I was telling you about earlier,” Eoin sighed. “Taylor, please take Dan to her. At this point he can't help but be involved. Dan, I think you're Phil’s friend, right? My hope is that you can get through to him and help him.”

“What about you?” Taylor asked Eoin, who bit his lip.

“I'm still dead,” Eoin said after a moment. “I don't want Lilia to know the truth yet. I don't know to what extent we can trust her. She has a love of science, remember, that's what this is to her. That's what it's always been. Same with James, only he let it get the best of him. Lilia’s smart, she knows what she's doing and is confident with her actions. My worry if Phil goes really crazy and she's a bit too confident. We were a team, and if anyone can stake out on their own it's Lilia, but even so I'm worried.”

“So you're saying Dan is in on the project?” Taylor asked. “And the project is what, exactly, at this point?”

“My only project, if you want to call it that, is helping Phil and anyone like him. I don't know about you but I'm sick of science hurting people,” Eoin sighed. “That alright with you, Taylor?”

“That's why I went into this business, to help people. What about Lilia, though, she wants to study Phil and I gave her my word that she could,” Taylor pointed out.

“I don't care, let her study the shadows and Phil, but convince her that Phil should live with you. I'm not sure I trust her to care for his social needs and as you know, Phil loves people. After we talk to him we can see where to go from there, sound good?” Eoin asked, and Taylor nodded in agreement.

“Okay,” he nodded. “Do you have a place to stay, D-I mean Eoin?”

“Dan and I are actually both in need of beds… I convinced his parents that he’d be staying at my office since they were convinced he was off his rocker, and though I could go back to my cabin, it's a bit of a long drive,” Eoin bit his lip, however Taylor shrugged.

“Well, I've got one guest bedroom in my flat, and the couch pulls out. My landlady wouldn't mind so long as this isn't a forever thing…”

“Of course not. I will sell my cabin and go talk to the police about the confusion of my death… Then I too can get a flat,” Eoin smiled. “Dan, I know you need to complete your finals, so your school is having them emailed to me. Sorry, but you do have to do them.”

“Oh no, Chris and PJ!” Dan cried, yanking his phone out of his pocket to see twenty missed messages from PJ who had apparently gotten his phone back and was freaking out about why Dan had run off so quickly after school.

_ I'm fine,  _ Dan was quick to text.  _ My parents were concerned about me being lost for so long so they sent me to talk to some doctor. Don't worry about me. Tell Chris not to spread rumours that I'm dead or something. I probably won't be back at school, so see you this summer. _

With that, Dan slipped his phone back into his pocket and then followed the two men out to the cars outside. He had expected the end of senior year to be exciting, but not this exciting.

DPDP

The building they stopped outside was nice but not impressive. Taylor lead the pair to the top floor and then pointed out where the rooms were situated. It was decided that Eoin would get the bedroom while Dan could get comfy on the pull out couch.

“It's still early, get yourself some breakfast and I’ll call Lilia. I told her I'd be dropping by this afternoon, but it doesn't hurt to come early,” Taylor explained, pointing the kitchen out to Dan who poured himself a bowl of cereal and snagged a crumpet.

“You know,” Eoin spoke up. “There will be four people living here by the end of it, when Phil shows up… Are there any extra areas available? I have a bit of money, I could just move in here.”

“I think there's a single room available to rent on the bottom floor. The second floor is taken,” Taylor explained. “Feel welcome to talk to Miss Impit when Dan and I go out for Phil. Then Phil can get the bedroom. I still can't get over the fact you're here… I believe your story, but that makes me even more concerned about Phil,” Taylor sighed softly. “Whenever you're ready, Dan, we can leave.”

Dan found his breakfast gone quite quickly, so he declared himself ready to go and the two headed downstairs, Taylor breaking the awkward silence only after they got in the car.

“So Da- I mean Eoin just came after you? I'm sorry… I gave you the wrong address because I was worried about you. I didn't want you to get so involved that you could get in danger, but Eoin is probably right; you were already too much involved. So you can actually see the shadows?” Taylor asked, to which Dan nodded.

“You can too, right?” Dan asked, hesitating as Taylor averted his gaze.

“We’ll talk about that later. For now, it is good to see you again, Dan. I am sorry about earlier. This stupid system took over both our lives, now, but at least we have a common goal. Save Phil, and anyone like him. There's not enough awareness, Dan. I'm sure there are others like him, locked up because the world doesn't understand,” Taylor sighed softly before shaking his head. “Now remember, not a word about Eoin to Lilia. Also, just say your name is Dan and that is all. Don't give a last name. Okay? You ready?”

“I guess,” Dan chewed his lip and the two entered a gated community with large, lovely homes. “Wow, she lives here?”

“Like I said, Lilia is smart. She knows how to deal with the world. Just because she quit Mount Massive doesn't mean she's destitute. What with all the books she's written and her time as an Oxford professor, she can afford this place and more. Ready Dan?”

“As I'll ever be,” was Dan’s soft reply, and then he was following Taylor up the curling drive. Taylor rung the bell once, and after a moment a older middle aged woman pulled the door open, her eyes skimming to Dan in confusion.

“This is the friend I was talking about over the phone,” Taylor spoke up quickly. “Dan, this is Lilia. Lilia, this is Dan, a friend of mine and Phil’s.”

“Nice to meet you,” Lilia spoke quickly. “So, you want him to stay at your place? That's not a problem. I observed him last night on a camera and I don't believe there's anything I can learn simply through observation. I've already learned the name and backstory of the shadow in my living room, however something… Odd is going on. Come inside, I'll tell you.”

Dan let himself be lead into a beautiful sitting room with a high ceiling.

“Sit,” Lilia commanded him, watching as he and Taylor sat in a plushy, comfy couch. “Now, is it safe to talk in front of Dan?”

“Absolutely, he already knows everything,” Taylor nodded, and after a moment Lilia nodded and began.

“I still do not believe in that possession idea that you had, however things have been most odd. When Phil arrived in his room, my technology picked up a shadow in the room that I had not picked up before, however he claims that he doesn't see it.”

Dan half payed attention as Taylor began to speak with Lilia, however his eyes were more drawn to a figure in the corner. It was a shadow, indeed. He felt his heart banging, and he jumped when something poked his arm.

“Wouldn't you Dan? You'd like to see Phil?” Taylor asked urgently, and Dan was quick to nod.

“Taylor,” Lilia whispered to the man as Dan stood. “You don't suppose he can see…”

“No, he can't,” Taylor answered quickly. “Where is Phil?”

“He's in here,” Lilia frowned, leading the two down the hall and unlocking a door at the end. The room was dark, and it took a moment for Dan’s eyes to adjust before he spotted Phil sitting on the bed, staring at the wall. Dan swallowed, edging into the room, and he jumped when Phil’s head spun toward him. For a moment, Dan swore that the blue in Phil’s eyes had been replaced by midnight black, yet after a moment the blue was there as if nothing was wrong, and Phil was bounding toward him.

“Dan!” Phil cried, leaping forward to hug the shorter boy, before leaping over to also hug Taylor. “I'm so happy you're both here now! I was lonely. How are you, Dan? Are you safe?”

“Yes,” Dan chuckled softly. “I'm safe. I'm glad to see you too, Phil. Taylor and I came to bring you to a new home. We’re going to be staying together again!”

Dan watched as Phil’s eyes lit up, and Dan couldn't help but let the boy’s obvious excitement melt his heart.

“I can keep you safe again!” Phil declared, grinning at Dan. “And now I won't be lonely.”

“No you won't,” Taylor agreed, chuckling. “I'll bring him back tomorrow, Lilia, okay?”

“Strange… He seems quite excited about Dan,” Lilia murmured. “They’re friends, you said?”

“Yes, Dan is able to sympathize with him well. Come along!” Taylor declared, and Dan was quick to drag Phil out of there, the feeling of Lilia watching him sending prickles up his neck.

“I’m so glad you’re back,” Phil was saying as they slipped into the car. “I missed you, Dan. You went away for a long time. It was strange seeing Dr Lilia again. She asked me all kinds of questions like I used to and didn’t want to just talk for fun. Also she doesn’t like hugging I guess… Do you like hugging?”

Without waiting for a reply, Phil lept at Dan, giggling, and Dan laughed as well before sitting back up and rearranging his seatbelt.

“Sure, whatever,” Dan chuckled, smiling warmly at Phil. “I’m glad I’m back too. She didn’t hurt you, did she?”   
  
“Why would she do that?” was Phil’s simple question, blinking wide blue eyes at Dan. “She’s not a dangerous one. She’s a doctor. Doctors keep people safe and make them better again, okay? A doctor can never hurt someone.”  


“Oh… Okay,” Dan chewed his lip. He wondered slightly about how Phil could have this view of doctors after they were the ones who locked him up and separated him from his family, however the car was suddenly pulling up outside the flat, and Dan figured those were questions for another time.  
“Where are we?” Phil murmured, staring out the window. Taylor hurried around to open the car door, and then with a beaming smile he answered Phil’s question.   
  
“You’re home,” he told the boy, who nodded slowly as he exited into his fourth and newest home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all your support on this story. Your comments inspire me to continue, so do please keep those coming! I can't wait to hear from you again :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter is back to Dan and Phil moments... Including an inch of romance since a friend of mine urged me to add it. (She also helped me write it cause I fail at writing anything romantic... Haha)  
> Hope you enjoy :)

“Here it is, my flat. I know it isn’t much compared to Lilia’s place, but come on in, Phil!” Taylor smiled at the boy who bounded into the flat, a smile on his face and his heart on his sleeve.

“It's nice!” The dark haired boy declared, lifting objects to study before carefully placing them down again and moving on. “What's this Dan?”

Dan hurried over, smiling as Phil examined a music box, and Dan wound it up for him before lifting the lid and allowing a dancing little melody play throughout the flat. It reminded Dan a bit too much of horror movies, but it seemed to charm Phil, who bobbed his head and giggled.

“Music!” He declared suddenly, giving a little jump as if to emphasise his point. “I like music! Look, Dan, a book! It says… It says Anna Kar-Kar-”

“Karenina,” Dan supplied, smiling as Phil tried the word out, and then repeated it a second time with vigor.

“Karenina!” Phil repeated excitedly, before dancing over to a tiny house plant sitting in a big pot by the window, and he stroked a leaf gently, before smiling at Dan. “It's nature. It gets to see the sun. It's alive, and it will be happy since it gets to see the sun… I like nature. Look, look here, it's a… A… A teddy!”

“Oh that old thing,” Taylor chuckled as he walked into the room. He lifted the worn teddy bear up to Phil, encouraging him to hold it, before smiling. “I had it when I was younger and was going to give it to you a long time ago. I never got the chance, but if you want it go ahead.”

“Okay, a teddy! I used to have a teddy,” Phil turned to Dan excitedly. “Fluffer! He was soft. This one seems nice too though. What's this? A kitchen!”

Phil sudden dashed into the kitchen as if in wonder, letting his fingers slide slowly over cracks in the tiles before examine the pantry and then pointing to a box of cereal.

“Puffs!” Phil cried excitedly. “I had these when I was little! Puffs, Dan!”

“Do you want a bowel?” Dan asked, glancing to Taylor who nodded to say he could. “Here, let me pour you some, yeah? And some milk?”

“Give him almond milk,” Taylor spoke up. “He's lactose intolerant.”

“Milk is yucky,” Phil nodded in agreement, watching as Dan prepared the cereal. As soon as it was ready, Dan placed it on the table and watched as Phil dug in excitedly, giggling again. It seemed his giggles were contagious, and Dan too found himself chuckling softly.

“Puffs are my favourite! I'm happy you aren't still disapeared,” Phil decided suddenly, looking up at Dan with wide, azure eyes, sparking with child-like wonder, and Dan beamed.

“I'm glad, I won't disappear again,” Dan murmured, chuckling again as Phil dug back into the cereal, and Dan felt his heart melting a bit. Maybe, finally, things had turned around.

That night, Phil, Taylor, Eoin and Dan had sat gathered around the kitchen table for dinner, Phil marvelling over the taste of pizza after years of not tasting anything at all. He had three thick slices before he finally declared himself full. After dinner, Phil had Dan read him an excerpt of Treasure Island, another book sitting around the flat, and then Phil had headed to bed.

Phil pulled Dan just past the threshold of his bedroom, before giving Dan a tight hug and beaming at him.

“Goodnight,” he declared. “I think you're my favourite person ever.”

“I… Goodnight,” Dan murmured softly in return, watching as Phil slipped into bed, before Dan closed the door and gave a soft smile.

DPDPDP 

“How is he?”

“He seemed fine at first… Now it's like he's hardly there. He just sits, staring at the wall. Something has happened. He seemed alright earlier, but maybe he finally cracked. I mean he's been like that for two days, won't even talk to Dan. Maybe what we feared all along, insanity, has caught up with him.”

Dan silently watched Taylor and Eoin bicker over Phil’s current state, before sneaking a peek at his friend himself. Indeed, at first Phil had been lively and excited, exploring the apartment with enthusiasm and vigor, yet slowly a sort of melancholy began to set in, leaving Phil quiet and almost unapproachable. Now he was sitting at the couch, staring blanking at the wall, and Taylor and Eoin were discussing his state as if he wasn't in the room. It made Dan feel kind of sick to his stomach, so instead of being as useless as he felt, the brown haired boy dashed over to Phil, brushing his arm.

Phil’s head jerked upwards with dark eyes, the pupil seeming larger than the iris surrounding it, and for a moment Dan felt the need to backup and dash away, but instead he swallowed hard and began to speak.

“Hey, you know you have your own bedroom, remember? Maybe you'd be more comfortable in there?” Dan decided hopefully. He was desperate to get Phil away from the conversation in the kitchen. Eoin’s and Taylor’s voices might be soft, but from here Dan could clearly hear them discussing Phil’s sanity and whether or not a shadow was making Phil comatose, or whether it was something wrong with the boy himself. Hearing that couldn't be helpful for Phil’s mental state. 

“Come on,” Dan repeated, reaching forward and slowly pulling Phil to his feet. Phil blinked at him silently, sending shivers down Dan’s spine. 

“Go away,” Phil suddenly stated, leaving Dan flustered and confused, yet he ignored Phil’s comment and began to lead him toward the room.

“What do you mean, go away? Aren't you happy here? What's wrong?” Dan asked, lightly sitting on Phil’s bed. He watched as Phil hesitated, before sitting stoically beside him. “Phil, if there's something wrong, please tell me. I know I disappeared earlier, and I’m really sorry for that. Taylor didn't tell me where you were. I'm here now, though, and I'm worried. You haven't spoken since we brought you here two days ago, and you’ve hardly eaten anything either. Are you sure you don't want anything? Biscuits? Crumpet? Cereal?”

Phil blinked suddenly, his tight muscles almost relaxing as he stared at Dan, before his hard glare returned and he looked away, not saying a word.

“Phil, was I wrong to come back? Was I wrong to ask Eoin to come after you? Maybe you were happier with Lilia or something?” Dan declared, desperate for an answer to Phil’s sullen behavior, yet when he laid a hand on Phil’s shoulder, the older boy flinched away as though he'd been burned, leaving Dan apologizing and fretting.

“Look, Phil, I'm sorry, I just want to help. What happened while I was gone? Before I left you seemed happy and excited to be exploring! And… And when you first got to the flat you were excited to see all the new things. Look, see this music box made you happy earlier! You said you like music?”

Dan picked up the small, golden object which he'd set on Phil’s nightstand and wound it up. Honestly it was one of the creepiest things Dan had ever seen or heard, but earlier it had made Phil clap his hands as a child-like smile spread over his face. Now however, as the soft music began to play, Phil seemed despondent. For a moment, a smile almost graced his face, yet after only seconds Phil’s frown appeared once again and he looked away.

“Phil please, just talk to me?” Dan asked hopefully. “I mean… Can you at least tell me what's wrong?”

On an impulse, Dan reached out again to grasp Phil’s arm, and it was in a sudden jolt that Phil’s eyes looked almost blue and definitely frightened.

“Dan?” Phil asked suddenly, and Dan’s heart raced at the thought that maybe he’d pulled Phil out of whatever kind of melancholy he'd settled into. Something seemed wrong though, and as Phil’s currently grey-blue eyes grew more frightened, Dan swallowed hard. “Dan, help, please? He… Shadow and… Dan?”

Dan studied Phil desperately, trying to piece together a meaning behind Phil’s words, yet when Dan only sat there, the light in Phil’s eyes seemed to fade. After a moment, Phil turned away, standing suddenly and walking over to lean against the wall.

“Leave me alone,” Phil’s soft voice floated across the room, leaving an ache in Dan’s heart as he tried to find a reason for Phil suddenly pushing him away. 

“Phil, earlier you seemed to happy. What happened, was it a bad dream last night? You haven't been the same since you woke up yesterday morning!” Dan pointed out. 

“Just leave,” Phil replied, his eyes devoid of emotion. 

“Okay,” Dan said softly, swallowing hard as he stared at Phil’s dark unfeeling gaze. He opened his mouth the say more, yet nothing came out except a tiny sigh, before he gently closed the door.

The rest of the day, Dan kept away from Phil. He didn't know what he had done wrong. He guessed Phil probably needed alone time; after all, Dan liked being alone often too, but this seemed different. For some reason, tears started to well up in Dan’s eyes. PJ and Chris had been there for him, but in the short time that he'd known Phil, they'd just clicked. For once, he had someone who seemed to actually understand him and that friend was drifting away. Dan closed his eyes, hard, trying to will his tears back into tired eyes. 

Lilia came by, however when Phil refused to speak to her, she left quickly to ‘recalibrate’. She didn't return. Dan skipped dinner that night, deciding instead to snuggle under blankets on the couch, accompanied only by his silent sobs.

DPDPDP

The next day Phil never even left his room. When Taylor knocked on his door, Phil simply told him to go away, and that lead to Taylor and Eoin again quietly discussing Phil’s mental stability. Dan at first planned to steer clear of Phil in case he wanted to be alone, but by the time lunch rolled around and Phil still hadn't emerged, Dan decided that he was going to go in.

Phil was seated on his bed, staring blankly at the wall, and he hardly seemed to notice when Dan plastered a smile on his face and marched over.

“Hi, Phil, how are you?” Dan declared enthusiastically, hoping for some kind of positive recognition.

For a second, Phil seemed to look almost amused, and he let out a barking, mocking laugh as an uncanny frown grew on his face. 

“Go away,” Phil uttered. 

“You haven't eaten anything since yesterday, and even then you hardly had enough food. You haven't talked to anyone, or said a word to me,” Dan studied Phil’s dark eyes, before carrying on quickly. “I don't know what wrong, but I'm not leaving Phil. I'm not. I'll sit over here. You don't have to talk to me. I'll just be here. Sitting. Okay? You can't push me away.”

The time they say in silence was agonizing for Dan, and after an hour of staring at Phil’s lifeless face, Dan couldn't take it anymore. Just a couple days ago, Phil had been so full of life, and thinking back to the hope that Dan had harboured made tears started spilling from his eyes. Surely Phil wasn't broken, not after all this time, something was just bothering him and Dan wasn't sure what, yet. But, Dan was sure he'd find out.

“Please stop doing this,” Dan spoke suddenly, spinning to grasp Phil’s arm and refusing to let go when Phil tried to flinch away. “I… It might be selfish to say this, but you're hurting me. I know you care. I know you're in there somewhere just please, please just… Just do something! At least eat; I'm so worried about you! I care about you, Phil. I really fucking care about you. Just. Something. Just. Please.” Dan started crying harder and he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and was stunned to see blue eyes. He'd almost forgotten their brilliance, and it made him shiver as to why moments ago he'd been sure they were the color of midnight.

Phil gazed at the floor quickly before looking up again and saying, “Dan, I care too...I...just don't know what’s happening to me... I’m scared Dan, where am I? Dan, what's happening?”

“Shh, it's okay,” Dan brightened at his sudden breakthrough. “We’re at the flat remember? Are you okay? I've been so worried! I… Wait, you seem different. Phil, what is happening? Do you know why? Whyever the reason, you can tell me. You know that, right? I'm not going anywhere.” 

“Thank you,” Phil declared suddenly, pulling Dan closer. “I am so lucky to have a friend like you. Play the music box, please?”

Dan blinked, confused as to Phil’s sudden change in character, however he wound up the box and the boy’s listened to the music as it danced through the room.

“Thank you, I love music. I know you won't leave me again, I trust you. You're my favorite person and I...I've heard people do this to their favorite person.” 

Phil leaned in and brushed against Dan's lips. Immediately recognizing Phil's intention, Dan sucked on Phil’s bottom lip lightly. Dan hesitatingly explored Phil's mouth, pushing Phil's head backwards against the bed behind them, feeling Phil breath deeply. Suddenly, Phil pushed Dan towards the ground, hard. Dan fell to the floor, hitting his head on the cold, hard pressed wood. Phil's dark slit eyes had returned.

“I can't believe you fell for that Dan… Your Phil isn't with us anymore. You were foolish to think otherwise. I have a mission and you're not part of it. Leave me alone.” The words were spoken softly but they felt like daggers to Dan as he stared up at Phil. When the dark eyed boy kicked at him, Dan scrambled backwards and onto his feet, staring at Phil in shock.

“Get out,” Phil spat at Dan, his gaze filled with total loathing. Dan was left panting in confusion as his heart twisted both in denial and heartbreak at what had occurred moments before. Stumbling backwards, Dan tumbled out of the room, yet as he did, he swore he could see Phil's blue irises swimming with tears. 

It wasn't until he had closed the door and was standing outside that Phil’s words registered. Your Phil, as if Phil was not himself. He said he had a mission; whatever could he mean by that? Pushing back the tears of both confusion and betrayal that burned the back of Dan’s eyes, the cogs in his head began to turn. Something was very wrong, and he would fix it if it was the last thing he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please leave a comment to tell me what you think :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'm back. Sorry I didn't upload anything last week, school has been crazy! This chapter also isn't the longest but I wanted to end on a cliffie... (Evil laugh)  
> Enjoy :)

“We have to figure something out!”

Dan burst into the kitchen where Taylor and Eoin were talking in hushed voices, and they looked up in shock when they heard Dan’s outburst.

“Something is really wrong with Phil,” Dan elaborated. “The idea you had, where shadows can possess people or whatever, I'm pretty sure that had happened to Phil.”

“Dan, sit down,” Eoin gave a soft sigh. “We need to talk about Phil.”

“Yes, we do!” Dan agreed wholeheartedly, plopping into a chair, but he was surprised when Eoin softly continued.

“Listen, Dan, we’ve been discussing his current mental standing and… Well… Basically there could be more to this than a shadow. I mean, we talked to Lilia yesterday, and there's only been one case in all of the records of a shadow supposedly taking control of a person, and in that case the nurse was already possibly mentally unstable…”

“What're you saying?” Dan asked slowly, looking between the two men. “What’re you saying about Phil?”

“Dan listen, only once has a shadow been seen as… Harming someone in that way. Other than that, shadows appear to be peaceful, simply entities that don't move or interact with their environment. The likelihood that Phil has been taken over by one is minuscule, after looking at Lilia’s records. We have to consider the option that Phil was alone for so many years that he finally… Lost it,” Eoin sighed.

“I… What?” Dan spoke slowly, anger creeping into his tone. “You said you were possessed by a shadow! Where is this coming from?!”

“Dan, Lilia is going to publish her findings any day now, and she needs it to be accurate as possible, and accurate means not instilling a fear of these shadows that likely isn't true. I don't know what happened to me, but I was in a car accident. It's likely I hit my head and it confused my thoughts quite a bit…”

“That literally makes no sense!” Dan cried, leaping to his feet and glaring at the two. “The timing, Eoin! He was fine until you met him and then you became fine! Taylor, what do you think?”

“I…” Taylor glanced nervously to Eoin, before ducking his head. “I… I think that Phil… I'm not sure, but I think we need to talk to him again. But Eoin and Lilia are probably right. They've done their studies… Maybe Phil couldn't handle the stress… But I… We need to talk to him more, please Eoin?”

Dan watched as Eoin viewed Taylor silently, before nodding.

“Of course. My top priority is Phil, always, but remember, Lilia is going to publish these reports any day now. We can't let her put in something that's likely false. Phil is a very unfortunate case. He was isolated most of his life. I… I'm afraid it's finally broken him.”

Dan stared at the two, gaze traveling from Eoin’s sad stare, to Taylor who was staring at the table, and sudden anger fired through his veins.

“Fine,” he spat. “Let's talk to Phil right now, but we’d better all be on the same side. Phil needs help, and I'm not about to give up now. Fine, let's talk to him.”

Taylor and Eoin shared a look, before slowly following Dan into Phil’s room, the dark haired boy again staring silently at the wall.

“Phil…” Dan murmured, sitting beside Phil who simply turned to stare blankly at him, before looking away. Dan took a deep breath before continuing. “Phil, can you hear me? Earlier you seemed scared, are you alright now?”

Dan laid a hand on Phil’s shoulder, and the boy flinched away, glaring at Dan.

“Listen,” Dan continued quickly. “I know you're not crazy. It's a shadow, isn't it? This isn't you, this is a shadow.”

Phil turned suddenly, surprising the other three in the room with wide blue eyes which were full of fright, begging for something.

“Dr James!” Phil spoke suddenly, looking between the three other people in the room, before his gaze again landed on Dan. “Dr James… He's important, Dr James!”

“What about him?” Dan murmured, reaching forward.

“Dr James,” Phil continued quickly, arm snatching Dan’s suddenly, and though for a moment Dan flinched, he steadied himself and tried not to lean backwards. “Dr James… Help!”

“Does he need help, Phil?” Dan murmured softly. “Is that what you're trying to say? Do you need help Phil?”

“Dan?” Phil turned to gaze suddenly at Dan, head tilting, before pulling the boy into a hug. Dan was shocked when he heard Phil crying softly. “Please don't leave me. Please don't go away like everyone else. Please stay. Don't leave, please, Dan.”

“I won't, I promise,” Dan was quick to reply. “But what's this about Dr James? What are we supposed to do about him?”

Dan felt confused when Phil seemed to stiffen, and when Phil didn't reply Dan leaned backwards, swallowing when he noticed Phil’s blank gaze.

Dan shook his slightly, but Phil seemed to have slipped back into his silent persona, glaring at Dan before turning away.

“Look at him!” Dan cried, spinning on Eoin who took a nervous step backwards. “You can't think that this is Phil’s fault! He's not himself, something is wrong with him!”

“Dan,” Taylor spoke up suddenly. “Can I talk to you?”

Dan glanced between Taylor and Eoin, before quietly muttering an agreement, and then Eoin let out a soft sigh before hurrying from the room, leaving Taylor and Dan shuffling their feet awkwardly.

“Come here,” Taylor spoke up again, gently taking Dan’s arm and leading him into the empty living room. “I need to talk to you about Phil. Dan… I know you care about him, I know you want to help him, but at this point, do you think we still can?”

“If course we still can!” Dan cried. “We all believe in the shadows here, we all want to help Phil, we’re not like Lilia who just cares about the science, so yes, I believe we can help Phil. I mean, even you said you'd seen them!”

“Dan… You know I had to say that. When Phil was a child, he needed a friend, someone who he could relate to-”

“So you stepped in because you can see shadows,” Dan nodded adamantly.

“But Dan… I was lying,” Taylor admitted suddenly, his eyes on the floor. “I was in plays, a drama kid, good at acting, I knew just what to say, what to do. Sound familiar, Dan? I happen to know you're also in drama.”

“I'm not lying,” Dan spat, his gaze turning cold and angry. “And… And you're just saying that now. You can't have lied to Phil, convinced him all those years!”

“I never saw the shadows, Dan, it was all an act for this idiotic game they were playing against Phil and now look what we’ve done to him! You're right, he's not Phil anymore, but I don't believe in anything supernatural. All these years, they've added up Dan… I'm sorry.”

“You've been lying this whole time?” Dan asked slowly. “You've never seen them? You honestly went along with them and lied to Phil all those years? You… You lied to me?”

“I'm sorry,” Taylor’s eyes were on the ground. “But now I just want to make it right, and I don't know how. How can we help Phil at this point? I just don't know how… Phil!”

Dan and Taylor’s gazes popped up when the noticed Phil standing across the table from them, staring at them with wide frightened eyes.

“You were lying?” He asked in a tiny voice, staring at Taylor. “You were lying all those years?”

“Phil, no I was-” Taylor tried to speak, but Phil simply shook his head, his eyes filling with tears.

“You were lying!” He cried again, stumbling backwards, he glanced at Dan for a moment, before suddenly fleeing the apartment, the door swinging shut with a bang. After a moment of silence, Dan leaped to his feet.

“We have to find him!” He cried, before also tearing out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where do you think Phil will go? And who do you agree with, is it a shadow, or has Phil finally let all the stress get to him? Please comment :)  
> Thanks for supporting this fanfic, it's what inspires me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, well it's a day late but here's the next update :) Thanks for your comments, hope you enjoy this mysterious chapter from mostly Phil's POV

The survival instinct. Phil knew what it was, it had been talked about in several of the books that he'd leafed through while in the asylum. He'd understood it completely, after all staying away from the scary ones was a daily occurrence, and making sure he had all the things necessary to continue being relatively comfortable there was quite important. 

At the moment, however, all of that seemed to be flying out the window. 

Phil didn't know where he was headed, but something unknown was pulling him in a very specific direction. Somewhere beyond the shroud of darkness that seemed to be holding his thoughts captive was a pull that told him to run, and so he ran.

The air was turning cold, in fact he could see his puffs of breath, and it almost made him giggle for it reminded him of stories of dragons, however the short term joy was quickly replaced by desperation and anger once again.

They had been lying this whole time! How could they all by lying to him? For a moment he'd been sure he wasn't alone and different. For a moment he'd thought that all the kids at his primary had been wrong. They'd told him he was a weirdo, that no one could ever be as strange as him, but Dan and Taylor had proved them wrong.

And now Dan and Taylor had back stabbed him.

He was alone in this after all.

It was quite suddenly that he tripped whilst heading down some random alleyway. The pain that shot through his knees and elbows seemed dull in comparison to the strange feeling inside his chest, and suddenly he was gasping for breath, curling up in a bad as he tried to fathom what he was doing. He didn't know where he was going, he didn't know what he was doing, at least Dan and Taylor and Doctor Daniel brought safety!

And yet… He couldn't place his finger on why, but something couldn't let him run back there. Strange thoughts he didn't recognize were shooting through his brain, telling him something he didn't think he was supposed to know, so better than listening to anything his pounding head was telling him, Phil curled up and softly began to whimper.

“Hey, lad…”

Phil didn't know how long he'd been sitting there when a voice spoke, but he turned away from it whimpering again.

“Lad,” the deep voice spoke up again. “Who's James? Is that your dad or brother or somethin’? Here, let's get you up. Heart rate elevated, pupils gone out of whack… Don't know if you're having one o’those panic attacks or took a little pill. You want to tell me? Probably can't… Here, ‘s’okay lad, sit up.”

Something began to manhandle Phil into a sitting position, and though at first he tried to fight back, after a moment he gave up and let the man do what he liked. For a moment he averted his eyes, frightened and not wanting to face whatever he'd gotten himself into, yet when the man turned his eye, Phil was forced to lay eyes on the scraggly man in front of him. He blinked at him, confused, before trying to scramble backwards.

“Hey, ‘s’okay. Old Mark may look to be a bit frightening, but I won't do nothin’ bad, lad. I think you do look more rather like panic. I know how those are, after the war. It’s alright, just breath with me. In and out, there you go. What's your name, mate?”

“Phil,” the blue eyed boy whimpered, studying the man before him. He wasn't old, as he'd said, more middle aged, but it was clear life had given him a hard time from the lines etching his weathered face. Phil blinked several times before whimpering again.

“Hey, it's alright, I'll getcha home,” Mark gave a half smile, easily pulling Phil to his feet. “You remember where t’go? And who's this James fellow? Should I look for him? Or perhaps look out for him?”

“James?” Phil whimpered softly, the name sending a jolt of pain through his head, before he closed his eyes tightly, again steadying himself so he didn't crumple to the ground. 

“Okay, come on, let's just get you out of this alley. Who knows the characters you could meet in one o’these places! You could meet someone like me!” Mark gave a gentle laugh before pulling Phil out to the Main Street again, which was much emptier now than Phil remembered. He suddenly realized that it was getting dark, only an inch of pink was left in the sunset, while the rest of the sky had faded to violet. “So, how long you been having these attacks? Hopefully not too long for someone young as yourself. I think with proper help they should improve. Get the help though. An old veteran like m’self can't seem to find much, so for me they've stayed just about the same. Some days it feels like it would've been easier if I'd just been left on the battlefield! But then I remember; survival lad, it's important. You might do something great one day!”

“Left…” Phil murmured. “If I'd been left… Being left might've… Might've been happy… I didn't know anything else. I was happy…”

“Aw, lad, whatever you went through wasn't pretty, was it?” Mark murmured sympathetically, giving his shoulder a pat. “That's alright, maybe this fellow who's running up can help. Hey you, you know this bloke?”

“Phil, thank goodness!”

Phil was suddenly engulfed in warm arms, and he almost pushed them away except somehow it seemed nicer than having no contact.

“Where was he?” The boy in front of Phil demanded, and slowly the name Dan attached itself, leaving Phil to wonder why it had taken him a moment to remember that fact.

“He was down some alley, having some sort of panic attack. Are you James? He kept saying that over and over,” Mark shrugged, stepping back slowly.

“James? No I'm Dan. James? He kept saying that? That's odd… That's… Huh. No, James was sort of his doctor, sort of. It's complicated. Phil, why James?” Dan studied Phil, who began to turn away, and so the younger boy was quick to change the subject.

“Anyway, thank you,” Dan told Mark, who nodded simply. “Um, yeah, he just dashed out of the house. Thanks, g’bye.”

“Goodbye,” Mark murmured studying Dan and Phil before stepping away. “Take good care of him, get him some help. I know better than anyone what havoc those kind of attack can have on someone's peace of mind. Good luck Phil, don't forget, I'm supporting you. Get better, lad.”

With that, Mark marched away leaving Dan staring after him curiously, before focusing his attention again on Phil.

“I was so worried,” Dan murmured. “Come on, let's go home. Taylor and Eoin are worried too. Are you okay? Why'd you run away? And why keep saying James?”

“You… You lied,” Phil sniffled, trying to pull away for a moment before giving up and continuing to meekly walk along beside Dan. “You said I wasn't alone, but I am. No one is like me.”

“What? Phil, I never lied. I haven't lied to you, that's just Taylor. I'm not lying,” Dan studied Phil with worried chocolate eyes, yet Phil looked stubbornly away. 

“I want to go home,” Phil murmured, his voice distant and sad, but Dan gave him a quick squeeze and smiled.

“We are going home,” Dan told him. “We’re almost there. See? It's right ahead!”

Phil’s gaze jumped up quickly, before he hung his head and shook slightly. 

“See? Home,” Dan told him. “Come on, let's get inside and get warm, and then you can tell me what you mean about James.”

Phil didn't argue, because what was the point when everyone else seemed to have a say in his life except himself? Within moments he was being swept up the stairs and wrapped in a warm bathrobe. He knew he should be happy now, what with being warm and safe, yet for some unknown reason he wasn't happy, though he wouldn't tell Dan that when the younger boy looked at him so hopefully.

“So,” Dan spoke. “Taylor and Eoin are in the next room of you want to see them. But Phil, can you please tell me why you keep saying James? I just want to help.”

But I don't want help, some inner part of Phil’s mind argued stubbornly. I thought you just wanted to be my friend. Everyone else wants to help, Taylor and Dr Daniel and Lilia, but I thought you just wanted to be my friend.

He didn't say that out loud, though. He favored staying quiet, gazing at Dan before hiding his face.

When he lifted his head again, something felt off. Everything seemed to be shrouded in a hazy cloud again, and he was startled when Dan suddenly scrambled away from him, fright on his face. Phil tried to ask him what was wrong so maybe he could help Dan, since helping seemed to be the most important objective in the world, but instead a single word came out of his mouth.

“James.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what's with Phil's obsession with James? Find out in one of the next chapters! 
> 
> Also, what do you think Dan can do to help Phil? Let me know in the comments below, I love hearing from you :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so my finals finally ended, so I can hopefully keep updating frequently, though my summer schedule is quite busy... I've got summer class 4 days a week, plus I'm working 2 other days a week, generally pretty busy this summer too, but I'll do my best with updating.
> 
> This chapter is kind a short, but it's a needed transition for the story. Thanks again for your comments :)

“Good morning, sleepy. It’s time.”

Dan’s eyes fluttered open when he heard Taylor’s voice. On the one hand, Dan wanted to curl back up and go to sleep again, but he knew he had to force himself up, because today they had an important task.

After shaking himself off and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Dan crept over to Phil’s room, and unlocked it. Ever since Phil had begun seeming distinctly like someone else, Taylor had decided that they should lock Phil’s door at night, just to be safe. Dan didn’t particularly like it, but secretly it did make him able to sleep better.

“Phil?” he called softly into the room. His heart fluttered when he noticed the bed was empty, however a soft sound from the floor drew Dan’s attention to a lump behind the door. 

“Hello,” Phil muttered, gazing up at Dan with sad eyes and a sniffle. “I tried to get up for breakfast, but the door wasn’t working.”

“Oh… Sorry, yeah, I, uh, fixed it,” Dan rubbed the back of his head, before offering Phil a hand to get up. “Come on, we’ve got an exciting day today. We’re going to see Dr Lilia, and then we’re going to try to see James.”

‘James?” Phil’s eyes widened. “No! We can’t see James!”

“Why not, I thought that’s what you wanted,” Dan frowned.

“No… No James! James!” Phil cried, growing increasingly disturbed. Dan tried to reach out to calm him, but in moments Taylor was suddenly rushing in and sticking something in Phil’s neck which caused his eyes to roll back. Dan rushed forward to catch him as he fell limp, and then stare at Taylor with betrayed eyes.

“Why’d you do that?” Dan cried. “His eyes weren’t even dark! He might’ve told us something important!”

“He was going into one of his fits,” Taylor pointed out. “He could’ve hurt you.”

“So you just decided to hurt him?” Dan accused. “What gives you the right?”

“I’m a doctor, you’re not. Now come on, we’ve got a big day today,” Taylor sighed, before stepping out of the room, leaving Dan to stare at the slightly panting Phil cradled in his arms. Dan growled softly as he looped his arms around the skinny boy and then lugged him out to the living room.

“Good morning,” Eoin yawned, padding into the room. He glanced around, and then seemed taken aback when he discovered Phil’s state. “What happened? Dan?”

“Phil was going into a fit, I needed to sedate him so he didn’t hurt himself or anyone else,” Taylor came back into the room with a bag of snacks for the day. “He’ll be alright in a few minutes. Come on, I just called Dr Lilia. I got her voicemail, but she should be home today.”

Eoin nodded slowly, studying Phil slowly, before offering to help Dan with the dead weight. Dan almost refused, but decided it might be safer if a weakling like him wasn’t the one lugging Phil down the stairs. Once everyone was situated, the group made it’s way down to the car, and then the drive to Lilia’s was began.

“She’s publishing her big paper in a few days,” Taylor spoke up half way there. “Eoin, you and James get a large portion in it. I get to be in it too as his long term! I never thought I’d end up in an Oxford paper, did you?”

“Already wrote four,” Eoin chuckled. “But that’s exciting Taylor. Don’t suppose Dan get’s a mention?”

“Oh, you get an honorable mention for getting him out of there,” Taylor called into the back. “Nice job. Anyway, here we are. She should know where James has gone. I never kept track of him. Wasn’t my type. Too paranoid.”

 

“That’s alright,” Eoin chuckled, hopping out of the car. “James got a bad rep those last few years, but he started out quite a nice young man, really. Something happened, don’t know what, and that’s when the paranoia crept in.”

Taylor hurried up to Lilia’s big door and rang the gong, waiting a few moments before a sleep, bathrobe-clad Lilia slowly pulled the door open with yawn. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw who it was, as she tied up her bathrobe quickly.

“Uh, hello,” she swallowed, flustered. “What can I do for you, Taylor? Oh, and Dan, and is that Daniel? Daniel? What...”

“Hello Lilia,” Eoin murmured gently. “Long time no see.”

“You… You died,” Lilia cried, pale as a ghost, however Eoin only let out a soft sigh, nodding.

“I know, it seems like it, there was a lot going on under the surface which I should not explain right before your paper is about to get published. Your paper needs to be published, people need to know about these shadows. For too long it’s been a silly ghost story, when you and I both know just how real they are. I’ll tell you my story later. Good job writing it, though. Thank you for completing the work I didn’t get the chance to. Anyway, yes I am alive, Lilia, but that’s not the point of today. Today we came because we need to find James.”

“James?” Lilia murmured, shaking slightly. “James? Daniel?”

“Maybe you should sit,” Taylor swallowed, remember his own fainting spell.

“No, no I’ll be alright,” Lilia muttered, clutching the doorframe with white hands. “James… Why do you wish to find James?”

 

“Phil keeps saying it over and over,” Taylor spoke up. “It seems to be distressing him, and we hope that by finding James we might be able to figure out what is causing Phil to go into these fits.”

“Ah, well it might be hard to convince James to see you, but you can try. I believe he still technically works for Outlast, but he works from home. He’s very private these days. Refuses to be with people, and refuses to be alone. He rents a room in a house with many others, but apparently never actually talks to them. I tried to see him, and he wouldn’t let me in. His housemates say he’s terrified of the dark, won’t turn the lights off in his room, no matter what… I don’t know, you can do your best to see him. Honestly, I think he needs Outlast more than they need him. Here’s his address. Good luck.”

“Good luck to you as well with your paper. I’m not ready for the world to see me again, yet, so don’t go running out and telling people, but one of these days I’ll make my reappearance, and then I’ll back you up,” Eoin promised.

“I won’t tell anyone, no one would believe me and it’d completely discredit my paper,” Lilia muttered, staring at Eoin in awe. “I need to hear this story of what ever happened, but it’s too early in the morning for me. I’m probably dreaming…”

“Go back to sleep,” Eoin chuckled. “You never were a morning person.”

Dan watched as Lilia shook her head in confusion, muttering about it being too early to deal with things, before shutting the door.

“Okay, he lives in Northampton,” Daniel looked up. “We haven’t got too far to go, but a bit of a ways. I’m sorry to hear what’s really become of him. It sounds like he’s gotten worse. Maybe getting Phil with him can shed some light on the situation. Come on, Dan.”

“Phil will be waking up soon,” Taylor spoke up. “Keep a good eye on him.”

“I will,” Dan murmured, stroking a strand of Phil’s hair back tenderly as he pulled the boy’s head to rest gently in Dan’s lap as a pillow. When Phil did finally wake with a start, he at first seemed frightened, staring out the window and then at Dan with wide, nervous eyes. It only took a few moments before he suddenly fell back into the same old melancholy, though, and he continued to sit stiffly, shivering slightly, but unresponsive. 

“Phil, we’re going to see James. We’re going to fix this. You’ll be alright soon,” Dan whispered, swallowing hard as he gazed down at Phil, however the boy simply continued to stare straight ahead, blocking out the world around him. Dan tried to offer him a scrap of food since he never had gotten breakfast, yet Phil’s eyes simply glanced at the morsel, before looking away again, tinged with both disgust and betrayal, mixed into an almost childlike fear. 

“It’ll be okay,” Dan promised softly, squeezing Phil’s hand; there was no return of assurance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, please comment. Do you want me to continue the romance aspect of this story, btw? I dabbled in it and you seemed surprised, but then someone mentioned it again, so I'm curious, do you want a small romance? I don't want and will not go full out phan romance, but maybe like a one way thing for Dan? IDk, anyways, please comment and let me know! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.... I finally updated. I appolgize many times over that this took so long, basically I was really busy and I want this story to be good and so I didn't have time to write what I thought would be a good chapter. Also, I know things I want to have happen in the story, but I didn't know how to bridge into those things. Anyway, after talking with a friend I came up with this. Hopefully the next update will be quicker

Phil had fallen asleep again by the time they reached the old brick building where James had a room. Dan was absentmindedly stroking Phil’s dark hair when the car pulled up, jerking Phil awake.

“We’re here,” Taylor muttered, gazing at the old building, and Dan nodded, helping Phil to sit up before opening the door.

“Come on,” Dan nudged Phil. “Let’s go.”

Phil turned toward the door, and Dan jumped. Phil’s eyes were now a pooling mass of darkness. Eoin, who was coming around to help Phil out, stared at Phil with obvious concern.

“What in the world?” Taylor murmured, gaze shocked, and yet Phil simply walked out of the car, mechanically making his way toward the building.

“It seems he knows the way,” Eoin murmured. “Let’s keep up with him. I have a feeling that something is very wrong.”

Dan, agreed and dashed to follow Phil, confused as the other boy lifted the mat in front of the door, pulling out a key and letting himself into the house. Dan stared in total confusion, however he didn't have much time before Phil was heading up the stairs, Dan dashing after him.

“Wait,” Dan called, finally catching up, however Phil’s dark eyes met Dan’s frightened brown ones only once, before turning to the last door on the left, and knocking thrice. There was a soft crash from inside the room, and then a nervous voice called out a question.

“Who is it?” The voice, a man’s, called through the door. Dan opened his mouth to speak, yet Phil did it for him.

“It's time,” Phil’s voice was firm and yet scratchy and very clearly not Phil’s. Dan stared in confusion, before another crash was heard, and when Phil reached suddenly to open the door, he was met with force.

“Go away!” The man inside the room cried. “Please, just leave me alone!”

“Phil?” Dan’s voice was soft and nervous. “Phil, what's going on? You're scaring me. What're you doing?”

He received no reply, not that he was truly expecting one. Dan jumped when Phil pushed hard against the door, throwing it open. With a start, Dan dashed forward to pull him back. A glance into the room showed Dan that there was a small, balding man curled at the other side of the room, true terror in his eyes.

“He's come for me at last,” the man was murmuring. “He's come for me… It's come for me!”

Dan paused to try to figure out what was going on, yet that was a fatal mistake, for Phil broke loose from Dan’s hold to march into the room, cornering the man by the open third story window.

“Please, give me more time!” The man was wailing. “I know why you're here, but please give me more time. I remember Phil telling me you existed in that room, that my shadow was stating my time was nearly up, but that's why I closed the asylum, to get away from my shadow!”

“You've had more time than you were meant to,” that same scratchy voice came from Phil’s throat. “I am not hurting you because of a choice, I am completing something that was meant to have been finished long ago.”

“But I locked you in!” The man cried. “I locked you in the asylum! You couldn't get out!”

“Oh James,” a rough, bitter laugh echoed in the room. “You could never escape your destiny. It is shadows that show the future, that can tell of people’s destinies, it is only one in a hundred that manages to change the path laid out for them. Phil told you what I, your shadow, had to say. He is one of a rare few that can see us. Some mistake us for angels or demons, but shadows are neither good nor bad, we are merely a means to an end. Only a rare few can see us. It is only those, like Phil here, who are shadows of a person in and of themselves, that can see us. Phil has been so hurt by those who do not understand him. He is but a shadow of his true potential, and so he can see other shadows, trying to carry out the tasks which we are forced to perform. And you locked this innocent in the asylum to save your own skin. You're the monster here.

“You were dealing with things you didn't understand, but understand this. It is not out of unkindness that we shadows fulfil our promises, but out of necessity. I had bid my time, waiting for the day that I could meet you again. I cannot rest in peace until I fulfil my purpose. I am sorry, but it is time.”

“What? Phil stop it!” Dan shouted, running closer to Phil as the dark haired boy suddenly snatched the man’s shirt as he inched closer to the window. The next few moments were such a blur that Dan honestly didn't know what was happening.

Taylor was suddenly dashing into the room, taking one look at the situation, before running over and pulling at Phil.

“Stop it!” Taylor commanded Phil. “You're going to kill him if you push him out of that window! What do you think you're doing?”

“Help, please,” James cried. “The shadow is after me, please!”

“Stop it Phil!” Taylor cried, yanking at Phil’s shirt, and then his eyes widened, before suddenly shoving Phil to the floor. Dan also stepped forward, aghast at this violence against Phil, when a gunshot banged through the building. Dan watched in absolute horror as Taylor staggered with a cry, the bullet once intended for Phil now seeded within his own body. He staggered again, an unsteady hand outstretched, accidentally knocking James off balance. The next minute, Dan was screaming at the top of his lungs as James toppled from the third story to the pavement below. Sirens were wailing in the distance, but Dan’s attention was pulled to a dark shape standing beside Phil, before it slowly faded to nothing, and Phil crumpled to the floor.

“Phil?” Dan cried, running to his side. He lifted Phil’s head gently into his lap, stroking at the dark, soft hair, eliciting a whimper from the boy. Phil’s eyes fluttered open, revealing bright, stunning blue.

“Dan?” Phil whimpered, blinking several times before suddenly he turned and wrapped his arms tightly around Dan, beginning to sob. “Oh Dan! It did it! I'm so sorry… James I'm sorry, it did it! It did it! I told you not to bring me here. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…”

“Shh, shh, you'll be okay,” Dan murmured, holding the sobbing Phil close, despite the clenching in his gut telling him that things were far from okay.

“Taylor,” Phil sobbed softly, turning to crawl across the floor to the young man whose hands were pressed against a wound, hands red and sloppy. Phil let out a loud cry and hugged Taylor close, tears dribbling onto Taylor’s face. “No! Taylor no, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…”

“Shh, Phil,” Taylor’s voice was strained. He forced his eyes open to meet Phil’s, both pairs red from crying. “It was the shadow. You were right all along. I'm so sorry, Phil. I should have listened. I had questioned, I was acting but- but I was always your friend, Phil. I always cared about you. No matter what they say, I know you're okay… I love you, like a little brother. You were the little brother I never had. You're perfect Phil, never forget that…”

“Taylor, I said that shadow was there,” Phil said softly. “I told you James’ shadow existed in the asylum and that it would hurt him. I told you that when I was little!”

“I should have believed you,” Taylor murmured. “I'm sorry. Never let anyone not believe you again. I will always care about you, Phil. I believe you now...”

Dan watched in horror as the life left Taylor’s eyes, and then Phil’s sobs grew louder as Dan hugged him close, rocking him gently.

“Excuse me, coming up!” A loud voice echoed through the building, and then strong arms were suddenly tugging Dan and Phil to their feet, Phil clinging desperately to Dan, eyes wide and frightened.

“What happened?” The police standing in front of Dan shouted. Dan flinched from the anger in the man’s voice. He felt Phil clutch him tighter, and the man shouted again. “A man is dead outside, another dead in here, and a witness says that that a dark haired man pushed him. Is this true? The man who was shot has dark hair... Jay, take these two in for questioning.”

“No, Dan!” Phil cried, clutching Dan so tightly that the two couldn't be pried apart. “It wasn't me, it was the shadow! The shadow made me do it! It was the shadow! It told me things, it made me! I'm so sorry! It was the shadow!”

“Phil, they won't hurt you,” Dan promised in a soft voice. “Come on, we can go in for questioning.”

“No, Taylor,” Phil sobbed, holding Taylor close, and the officer hesitated, before nodding. Two officers pulled Phil away from Taylor, another leading Dan from the room. Someone asked him a question, but all he could hear were Phil’s sobs. Taylor was dead. Dan couldn't believe it. Where was Eoin? They needed Eoin! And yet Eoin seemed to have disappeared, along with the hope in Dan’s heart as he was shoved into a police car and driven away.

“Young man,” the officer sitting beside Dan spoke. “What did he mean about the shadow? Surely he's delusional.”

“Phil isn't delusional,” Dan murmured, his voice far away. “The world is. They don't understand, but I do. Phil isn't crazy.”

“Yeah, sure kid,” the officer gazed at Dan, before shivering and turning away. Two men dead, and two boys who seemed quite mentally unstable, officer Cannon knew he had quite a case on his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment with what you think, the comments really do help me get inspired to write more. I look forward to hearing from you
> 
> Also, thank you so much to anyone who commented on the last chapter, your comments were so nice to read and made me finally get this out

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a kudos and a comment so I update faster. Comments are my inspiration, I love when those appear :) Please comment if you want more!


End file.
